


Superfriend

by hootenanny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootenanny/pseuds/hootenanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationship advice from Michael leads to a friend crush.</p><p>Which was not at all what you wanted, by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions, Decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Superfriend by Weezer. 
> 
> Got a snow day for the second day in a row, and came to the conclusion that I had to do something at least somewhat productive. So I put my Spotify playlist on shuffle and decided that I would have to write (and post) a fanfiction about it. 
> 
> This is my first actual fanfiction, so it'd be appreciated if you could leave feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing people when you're tired is never a good idea.

Taking a swig from your thermos of lukewarm tea, you check the clock for the hundredth time.

 _11:56 A:M,_ the clock nags back. _As if this day hasn’t been long enough._

But at least lunch is just around the corner.

Your editing could have been done an hour ago if so many things weren’t swimming around your head. Mostly about last night. Okay, they were all about last night.  
\--------------  
**Last night** was just a late day at the office. A bit of overtime left you at your desk longer than intended, polishing up the newest video. You were locked into your work until you heard a familiar voice muffled through the music playing in your headphones.

“Hey (Y/N),” Gavin said, approaching your desk. You took off your headphones, looking up at him. You had to blink a bit after staring at your computer for so long. He chuckled a bit at the sight. 

“You know everyone left, right?” He motioned around the quiet office, the only sound being the soft hums from vacant computers and the music from the headphones hanging on your neck. You stood up and, sure as shit, it was only you and him in the office. 

“Hm. I’ve just been working on this all night, and I barely looked up…” you tried to explain. Despite your gaze being fixated on your desk, from the corner of your eyes you could tell he was looking right at you. This was sort of a trend. Whether it be at lunch or in the halls, it seemed like he glanced at you a lot.

You became aware of the pregnant pause in conversation. “I should probably get going, or else I’ll have dreams of Final Cut Pro,” you said seriously. It had happened before.

He laughed. “I’m heading out too. I’ll walk with you.”

Gavin was walking fast, seemingly in a hurry. His fingers were tightly wound in front of him. It seemed a bit out of character; usually Gavin was pretty chill when his desk wasn’t inexplicably buzzing.

“(Y/N?)” His eyes were very clearly fixated on you now. You looked at him, tilting your head to the side.

“Yeah, Gav?”

“I just,” he started, and then immediately shut his mouth, tapping his feet. Suddenly he got closer to you, and pulled you in, kissing you intently. Your eyes widened, taken by surprise, but soon put your arms around his waist, pulling him closer. This wasn’t what you were expecting, and you hadn’t really thought about him like this, and it wasn’t right, but it was also very late and kisses are nice. 

After a bit, he pulled apart from you and swept a stray hair away from your face. He stepped back with the smallest inkling of a smile on his face, and continued to walk to the parking lot. As you reached your car, he turned to you.“Goodnight, (Y/N).” 

“G’night, Gav.”  
\--------------  
The clock now reads 12:01 P:M. _Time flies when you’re having fun,_ you think jokingly. But this isn’t fun at all. This is a dumb mistake that won’t stop replaying in your head. You were never really interested in Gavin that way. Or maybe you were. Or maybe you were completely sleep-deprived. After all, that’s the usual culprit for your mistakes. 

“Hi, (Y/N)!”

_Oh God. Please tell me it isn’t Gavin._

It’s just Michael. “Hi Michael!” you say cheerily. It’s actually a big relief to see Michael right now. There’s a lot you have to try and get figured out. “Lunch at the pizza place today, right?” 

“She remembered!” he says in an ironically sentimental voice. “Let’s go!”  
\--------------  
You take a greedy bite out of your pizza, cheese stretching comically far. This place’s pizza is the best, and with it being walking distance to Rooster Teeth, you try to eat here sparingly. It’s worth it every time.

The conversation between you two lingers on the subject of embarrassing childhood stories, but as the chat dwindles, you jump in with what’s been on your mind all day.

“Gavin kissed me last night.”

Michael puts down his slice of pizza, eyebrows raising. “What happened?” he says in mid-chew, covering his mouth.

“I was there late, and he was the only one left in the office and he was walking me to my car and he just sort of… kissed me, I guess.” 

Michael scoots his chair closer, interested. “Are you guys dating now or something?” 

Your eyes dart around the restaurant a bit because you can’t even answer this question yourself. “I don’t even know.” Michael seems confused. “It’s just like, where do I go from here? When I kissed him, nothing really mattered, but now I have all this obligation to have it go somewhere and-” you get quieter, “I’m not even sure if I want to go ahead with it.” Saying it out loud seems to make your thoughts a lot less muddled.

Michael is silent for a bit before responding. “It’s obvious you shouldn’t go for it if you’ve put in this much thought into it. Really.” 

He’s right. That was exactly what you needed to hear. This is why Michael is the best for advice, he’s blunt and he gives you his opinion. All that was left was figuring out how you would tell Gavin without shattering him into a million pieces. 

“Thanks,” you say, sipping from your soda. “I’m sorry for making the conversation really dramatic all of a sudden.”

“No, no. That’s okay. Being a shitty therapist is fun sometimes.” Michael laughed, digging into his slice of pizza. Only now did it dawn on you how cute Michael’s laugh is. 

“Where were we?” you ask, changing the topic.

“You were talking about how you got a bottle stuck to your forehead.”


	2. Sleepyhouse

By the end of your lunch with Michael, you’re beaming. He’s just a nice guy, and he’s so easy to talk to. You’re still worried about the whole Gavin thing, and how you’ll have to tell him you aren’t interested, but you push that to the back of your mind as you get back to your work. And it’s fine until you make your way to the kitchen and turn the corner, bumping directly into Gavin. You make eye contact and you try to nudge out of the way, but it’s too late. His papers all flutter onto the floor. 

“Flippin’ heck,” he says with a sheepish grin, “you tryna kill me or something?”

_Goddammit._

You pick up a few of his papers from the ground and hand them back to him. “What a cliché. Running into each other in the halls.” You muster up a half-assed smile while keeping your eyes fixated on your shoes. The ideal situation would be to get out of here as soon as possible and text him later. How would you text this sort of thing, though? _Look, I know we kissed that one time but that didn’t mean anything, did it? *tongue emoji*_ There’s no way you could put it into words-

“Somebody looks a little nervous.” Gavin lifts up your chin with his thumb and redirects you to his stupid puppy dog eyes. All you need is an excuse to get out, right now.

You stutter out, “I have a lot of work to do right now, and I’m kind of behind on some stuff,” but by the look on Gavin’s face, it doesn’t seem like he’s really buying into it. He’s getting closer. _God, he’s getting closer._

“Work can wait for a little bit, can’t it?” He tilts his head to the side and begins to lean in further, and your heart is sinking rapidly because it’s now or never and you can’t kiss him again because-

“I- can’t kiss you Gavin.” He pulls back hesitantly. He’s out of breath and he’s out of words and someone has to say something, right?

You keep talking instead. “It’s just… it isn’t right for me right now and I know what happened last night but I can’t go on with-”

“No, no, it’s okay,” he interrupts you, his voice a tad shaky. He continues on his walk to the Achievement Hunter room. Well, that’s it. You broke his heart, didn’t you? Great. And to think you still have to go to work tomorrow. 

Needless to say your work doesn’t go very smoothly today either. Honestly, you really want to get home, and it’s finally quittin’ time. Everyone is starting to get up from their seats and head out, so with a firm click, you save your work and pack up your stuff. Right as you stand up from your desk, Michael is behind you. 

“How’d it go?” he asks, looking nearly as nervous as you. You respond with a frustrated groan and he puts his arm around you. 

“I think I fucked it up.” You try to keep your composure but your eyes start to sting a bit and your vision blurs. Michael looks at you, a little helplessly, but then he seems to get an idea. 

“You want me to stop by your apartment or something? To get your mind off of it?” It seems like it’d be an inconvenience to him, but you nod anyways. He smiles a caring little smile and as much as it pains you to say it, you let out a sigh. It’s just been a long day and he’s been so nice. For someone that yells so much he could be so sweet.  
\--------------  
You hear a knock at your apartment door and you open the door to Michael. He’s holding a box of microwave popcorn.

“Ooh, Orville Redenbacher's. Somebody knows how to help out a heartbreaker.”

“First off, you’re not a heartbreaker, and second, this is the extra buttery kind. So shut up.” He comes into your apartment and turns on the Xbox right as he comes in. This day has been so horribly shitty and he still makes you smile at a dumb comment on popcorn. Wow.

He plops onto your couch and picks up a controller. “Well, since you’ve proclaimed yourself the heartbreaker of the evening, you can pick out the video game.” 

“Sounds good, Mogar.”  
\--------------  
You spend the night playing video games with Michael. He tells you that it will be okay with you Gavin because Gavin isn’t the sort of guy to hold a grudge. This ends up putting your mind at a lot more ease. 

As the night progresses, your mind is surely off of Gavin, but only because it’s slipping to something much worse. There’s just something really cute about how Michael squints his eyes when he’s really concentrated on something. It’s cute how he tries so hard to catch popcorn in his mouth but always ends up adding to the pile of popcorn in the rug. And it’s cute how he just gave up on keeping his eyes open and now he’s asleep on the goddamn couch. 

Now, hobbling over to your bed is definitely a possibility, but why bother getting up? You have a comfy couch, and as for the lack of room, you always have the ottomans you can scoot over. And so you take the grand opportunity to curl up in front of Michael. His breath is steady, chest rising and falling, and your eyes drift closed.

But there are those buzzing thoughts again. You’re thinking how you should probably move to your own bed right now, because now you’re in the depths of an awful crush on Michael and this sure as hell isn’t making anything better. You’re certain this crush is real, too, because it feels like you could melt right now. Yet you’re also thinking about how a single peep about said crush would lead to the undoing of the friendship. 

Your eyes are wide open now, staring out the window at the moon. Knowing from past experience, you’ll be awake thinking for at least another two hours. If only you could just stop thinking for one night. Suddenly, you hear Michael’s breath falter, and he shifts slightly. 

_Shit, shit, shit. Act asleep._

You close your eyes and make yourself as still as possible. You expect him to shake you, push you the hell away from him, but no such thing happens. Instead he shifts again, slowly moving your hand, and intertwines his fingers with yours. Surely your heart is beating loud enough that it seems as if he could hear it. Apparently not so, because he slumps back down and drifts off again, hands rigid in yours. 

Despite the million and one thoughts wandering through your head, you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending's (definitely) different from the song, but you know, I thought it was cute, so Weezer can kiss off. 
> 
> The song ends with the narrator falling for his friend, and his friend is basically like, "You know that's a load of crap", but how could I possibly end my first cheesy fanfiction without including cheesy cuddling?


End file.
